Make-up, hair colorants, hair growth compositions and hair removal compositions are known. But all of them share a common defect; they are exceedingly difficult to apply with precision. Make-up compositions are typically applied by macro methods. That is, a large area is covered with one composition, a cheek bone or eyelid, for example. Lip liners and eyeliners are relatively thick lines to accent or highlight the eyes and lips. But these methods are done manually, either to ones self or with help from another person. And again, they are large, highly visible accents of varying color. It is exceedingly difficult and extremely time consuming to apply minute amounts of make-up to ones face. And importantly, there has been no motivation to do such a limited application.
Hair removal compositions, commonly referred to as depilatories, are generally harsh chemicals. They are designed to be applied to unwanted hair. Depilatories remove the hair by essentially dissolving it. But existing technologies apply the depilatories to both the hair and the skin around the hair. This can result in irritation to the skin. Alternatively, formulators can make a depilatory that is not harsh to the skin, but this invariably makes the depilatory less effective.
Likewise, hair colorants are generally applied to the hair but necessarily they contact the skin around the hair. While hair colorants are often less offensive to the skin than are depilatories, they are harsh and can modify the color of the skin. Hair colorants are typically thick viscous compositions that are applied in bulk to hair in hopes that the composition will stick to the hair shafts and color the desired area. But it would be advantageous if a more precise method of application were available such that less viscous colorant can be used in smaller amounts to more precisely color only the desired area.
Finally, hair growth compositions are essentially poured onto the scalp in hopes that some will leach into the follicle pores were it is needed. Again, if a more precise method of application were available, small amounts of the hair growth composition could be directed to the pores where it is needed without drenching the entire scalp.
Therefore, there exists a need for methods and apparatuses that can precisely apply liquid compositions to small areas such as very fine facial hair, a portion of a hair shaft, or the pores of a hair follicle. These methods and apparatuses are defined by the present invention.